Pierre de Lune
by Una-Inaren
Summary: Isabella, passionnée de musique et de littérature ; Edward, jeune génie et riche héritier de la famille Cullen se rencontrent à l'Université de Forks. Dans un monde où chacun doit un jour trouver sa moitié, le destin peut-il suffire à rapprocher deux personnes qu'à priori tout éloigne ?
1. Chapter 1

**PIERRE DE LUNE**

* * *

Chapitre 1

La première fois que je mis le pied sur le campus de l'Université de Forks, il faisait chaud et les feuilles des arbres brillaient de cet étrange éclat, presque luisant, typique des grandes chaleurs. Les parterres de roses blanches qui tapissaient la longue allée menant à l'entrée principale du bâtiment semblaient gentiment se défraichir sous le poids de cette chaleur pour le moins inhabituelle dans cette région d'avantage coutumière d'un climat tempéré. Originaire de la principauté de Phoenix par ma mère, ce type de canicule ne m'était en rien étranger. Pourtant, j'avais la désagréable impression de me liquéfier alors que je tentais, péniblement, de parcourir les quelques mètres me séparant du vaste escalier victorien marquant l'entrée de l'institution. En effet, j'avais tenu à me rendre seule à ce qui serait désormais, et pour quelques années je l'espérais, ma nouvelle demeure. J'avais évidemment fait le choix d'apporter mes instruments de musique avec moi et me trouvait par conséquent encombrée d'une guitare sur le dos, un violon à la main, mes cymbales et mes baguettes de batterie sous un bras alors que ma main restante s'efforçait de trainer ma valise qui contenait le reste de mes affaires, principalement des livres. J'étais extrêmement heureuse d'avoir réussi le concours d'entrée à l'Université de Forks et enthousiaste à l'idée de me lancer dans des études qui me semblaient passionnantes mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une sourde angoisse me tenailler l'estomac, comme à chaque fois que j'entreprenais quelque chose me poussant à sortir de ma zone de confort cet espace virtuel que j'avais créé autour de moi, comme un cocon, et qui me protégeait de l'inconnu pour lequel j'avais à la fois de la fascination mais aussi une crainte latente, alimentée par ma timidité et surtout ma réserve naturelle.

Dix-huit ans auparavant, mon père, originaire de Forks avait lui aussi réussi ce concours, mais sa rencontre avec ma mère et l'annonce de notre future naissance à moi et mon jumeau Jasper l'avait poussé à changer ses projets. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté le pays et d'avoir étudié le droit à l'université de la principauté de Phoenix alors que ma mère terminait sa formation de pianiste, mais il était secrètement fier que je suive ses traces et que je découvre un peu plus ce pays qui était, après tout, aussi le mien. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle j'avais décidé de passer le concours de l'Université de Forks, mais j'avais avant tout fait ce choix car il s'agissait de la meilleure université du pays. De plus, elle proposait des doubles cursus qui m'intéressaient énormément. Grâce à un travail acharné et mes résultats au concours, j'avais réussi à intégrer l'un d'entre eux, la licence de littérature et de musique.

A Phoenix, la musique était un art de vivre plus qu'un loisir, tous les habitants de la ville jouaient d'au moins un instrument et l'industrie musicale était le moteur économique majeur de notre petite principauté. Ma mère, professeur de piano, m'initia très jeune à cet instrument. A l'âge de huit ans, mon frère adoptif, Seth, commença à m'enseigner la batterie et je m'intéressais ensuite par moi-même aux instruments à cordes et à tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. La musique était pour moi comme une seconde nature, elle m'avait toujours habitée, envahie et plus rien pour moi n'était bruit. Tout était son. Ma mère m'avait donné une formation classique et je commençais très jeune à donner des récitals et des concerts mais je supportais très mal la pression liée aux représentations, l'impression constante de devoir répondre à un jugement impartial. Mes parents prirent donc la décision d'interrompre ma jeune carrière et de me laisser aller à la découverte de tous les types de musique par moi-même, du rock indépendant à la musique folklorique. Pour moi, il n'y avait pas de frontière entre tous ces genres et je m'imprégnais de chaque note, de chaque accord comme un homme assoiffé face à une rivière d'eau fraîche et limpide tentant d'apaiser une soif sans fin. Phoenix était un immense carrefour musical et je tentais de tirer l'essence de chaque goutte de cet océan de sons et d'influences que j'avais à ma disposition.

Parallèlement à cela, je passais mon temps chez un vieux luthier qui vivait près de chez moi et dont la tâche consistait à restaurer des pianos dans une vieille bicoque qui s'apparentait à une véritable caverne d'Ali-Baba. Dans mon imaginaire d'enfant, cet endroit relevait plus d'une caverne au trésor que d'un atelier d'artisan, et je passais mon temps fourrée dans les jambes du vieil homme lunatique, qui, dans son obscur passé, avait un jour été écrivain. C'est dans cette petite boutique que je fus initiée pour la première fois aux secrets et aux merveilles que pouvait receler les livres. Le vieil homme me rabrouait souvent et prenait parfois un air fâché durant lequel il remontait ses lunettes à monture ronde sur son nez tout fripé de vieillesse. Mais au fil du temps, il fut conquis par ma nature silencieuse et me pris sous son aile. Je savais que ses crises de colères étaient plus théâtrales que véritablement dangereuses. Et c'est ainsi que durant toute mon enfance je dévorais les ouvrages qui tapissaient chaque recoin de cet atelier sous la tutelle bienveillante de cet encyclopédie vivante, trésor ignoré d'une petite bourgade de campagne. Il me guidait dans mes choix, répondaient à mes questions et me laissait l'observer lorsque qu'il redonnait vie à ces cadavres de piano, ces squelettes de bois et d'ivoire qu'il chérissait comme les enfants qu'il n'avait pas eu mais la majorité du temps, nous cohabitions dans un silence confortable, parfois interrompu par une nocturne de Chopin que Billy aimait écouter lorsqu'il était d'humeur mélancolique. Il ne me le dit pas, mais je crois que le vieil homme versa une larme lors de mon départ pour l'université, je n'étais pas sa fille, ni même sa petite-fille mais j'étais ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus et même si nous ne partagions souvent que du silence, mon absence allait tout de même créer un vide, de même que l'odeur du bois, des vieux livres et de la pipe qu'il fumait dans son atelier allaient me manquer.

C'est à lui que je pensais alors que je soulevais difficilement, sur les marches de l'escalier, ma valise pleine d'ouvrages qu'il m'avait offerts avant mon départ. Fatiguée et légèrement désespérée par l'effort je fis une pause et contemplais les larges étendues de gazon légèrement jaunies par le soleil, qui s'étendait devant moi. Les étudiants déjà arrivés dans la matinée étaient négligemment assis dans l'herbe, sous l'ombre des marronniers qui formaient l'allée par laquelle j'étais arrivé. Un doux brouhaha se faisait entendre, entrecoupé parfois de quelques rires, d'exclamations d'amis, qui, après avoir été séparés tout l'été, étaient heureux de se revoir. Tous paraissaient enjoués et l'on ressentait dans l'air cette atmosphère d'excitation joyeuse et d'émulation, typique des rentrées scolaires.

C'est à ce moment-là que ma rêverie fut interrompu par l'apparition d'une main secourable, qui, eut visiblement pitié de mon état : entourée de bagages, les cheveux en bataille et le teint encore rougi de ma tentative d'ascension.

« Salut ! » S'exclama un jeune homme brun à la carrure imposante, les cheveux bouclés et la peau bronzée par le soleil estival.

« Tu as peut être besoin d'un coup de main pour monter tout ça jusqu'au bureau des admissions ? ».

Troublée par cette proposition inattendue je restais un moment interdite mais son large sourire et surtout la difficulté avec laquelle j'étais arrivée jusque-là achevèrent de me convaincre d'accepter son aide.

« Tu es nouvelle ici ? » Je hochais la tête.

« Tu entres en licence de musique ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt mes instruments, Je hochais à nouveau la tête et ajoutait que j'entamais aussi un cursus de littérature ».

« Waouh ! S'exclama-t-il en haussant les sourcils, un double cursus ! Il y en a très peu ici, tu dois être douée. Pour ma part je redouble ma deuxième année de licence de musique » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire contrit mais néanmoins teinté d'humour qui ne pouvait que lui attirer la sympathie.

« Je joue de la batterie et je chante, mais je suis un peu paresseux ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un air complice. Je ne répondis rien mais riais légèrement, son air malicieux me rappelait un peu Seth et il m'inspirait confiance. Une fois arrivés en haut des escaliers, je le remerciais timidement.

« Je suis dans la chambre 317 » répondit-il. « Passe me voir si tu as besoin de quelque chose, on se reverra surement en cours demain de toute manière. Au fait ! Je m'appelle Emmett, et toi ? »

« Isabella » répondis-je avec un sourire timide, « Isabella Swan ».

« Joli nom » dit-il. « A plus tard Isabella » ! Et après un signe de la main et un large sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches, il s'éloigna, montant deux à deux les marches de l'escalier menant aux chambres étudiantes.

Heureuse d'avoir fait la rencontre de quelqu'un de sympathique et d'un musicien en plus de cela, je m'avançais vers l'accueil destiné aux nouveaux étudiants. Je fis la queue avec les autres, certains commençaient déjà à nouer connaissance mais j'étais d'avantage intéressée par le cadre que je découvrais pour la première fois. J'avais mille fois contemplé l'architecture victorienne et les peinture murales qui ornaient l'intérieur de l'édifice sur le site internet de l'université; mais pouvoir admirer la coupole centrale au tambour percé de petites fenêtres rondes par lesquelles s'infiltraient les rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi me firent réaliser le chemin parcouru depuis le moment où j'avais rempli le formulaire d'inscription au concours d'entrée. Une fois mon tour arrivé, une secrétaire très aimable me fournit un plan du campus, mon emploi du temps et les clés de ma chambre, m'annonçant que ma future colocataire était déjà arrivée dans la matinée.

Toujours encombrée de tous mes bagages, je me dirigeais vers l'escalier emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt par Emmett, le nez plongé dans le plan que je venais de recevoir. Au moment où je levais les yeux j'aperçus une haute silhouette descendre négligemment les marches. Instinctivement, je fronçais les sourcils, je connaissais ce visage : le teint pâle, des cheveux d'un châtain étrange, légèrement cuivré il avait les yeux d'un vert très clair donnant à son regard un air perçant presque surnaturel. Autour de son cou, une chaine argentée retenait un pendentif circulaire aussi noir que l'ébène mais orné d'une délicate rune blanche. La couleur sombre de l'objet semblait absorber chaque rayon de lumière qui effleurait sa surface il s'agissait de sa pierre runique. La mienne était également ronde mais plus petite, d'une blancheur nacrée et recouverte de petites runes plus claires au dessin végétalisé. Certaines personnes n'hésitaient pas à porter leur pierre de naissance en ras du coup, aux vues de tous, mais dès l'âge de douze ans, j'avais fait ajouter au collier traditionnel obligatoire et incassable, une longue chaine qui me permettait de dissimuler mon pendentif sous mes vêtements car je préférais garder pour moi ce que je considérais comme quelque chose d'extrêmement intime.

Les pierres runiques étaient d'une importance cruciale dans notre société. Nous les portions dès le jour de notre naissance. A l'origine multicolores et toutes de la même forme, les pierres se singularisaient au fur et à mesure de notre croissance, autant physique que mentale car elles constituaient un reflet de notre personnalité en devenir. Elles prenaient généralement leur couleur et leur forme définitive aux alentours de la majorité, mais il arrivait parfois que cela prenne d'avantage de temps. Une fois le processus achevé commençait alors l'attente de l'un des évènements le plus marquants des possesseurs de pierre runique : le changement. Cette attente pouvait durer un mois, un an, ou même dix mais avait généralement lieu durant les quelques années suivant l'achèvement du processus de colorisation de la pierre. Le changement était lié à la rencontre de ce que l'on appelait son âme associée. Chaque possesseur de pierre runique rencontrait un jour sa moitié et cet évènement était marqué par la métamorphose de sa pierre runique. Les pendentifs des deux personnes prenaient respectivement l'apparence de celle de leur âme associée, marquant un attachement destiné à durer toute une vie. Il en était ainsi des possesseurs de pierres runiques, ils n'aimaient qu'une fois.

Ce fût sa pierre runique sombre si caractéristique qui me permit de comprendre que j'étais face à Edward Cullen, la vedette de l'Université de Forks. Ce jeune-homme était connu pour être une sorte de génie. D'abord catalogué comme un enfant extrêmement précoce, il fût rapidement constaté que même pour un surdoué, cet enfant avait une intelligence extrêmement développée. Elle s'affirma encore plus à son adolescence, époque à laquelle il commença à intéresser les médias et où il fût contacté par l'Université de Forks, car il avait évidemment obtenu son baccalauréat avec plusieurs années d'avance. L'administration de l'université n'hésitait pas à s'enorgueillir de la présence d'Edward Cullen dans ses murs, et il participait indirectement à leur promotion en tant que meilleure université du pays. Aujourd'hui, à vingt-trois ans, il avait achevé ses études mais poursuivait ses recherches en mathématiques, discipline qu'il avait choisie, tout en donnant quelques cours, notamment de philosophie. Son intelligence avait fait sa réputation mais le jeune homme était aussi particulièrement charismatique. Malgré son jeune âge, il disposait du charme conféré par l'expérience et l'aura de celui qui perçoit en chaque chose une subtilité que le commun des mortels passe une vie à saisir. De plus, par un étrange truchement du destin qui semblait lui avoir accordé toutes ses faveurs, il était issu d'une des familles les plus fortunées du pays. L'association de ces caractéristiques faisait de lui un objet d'intérêt, non seulement pour la gente féminine mais aussi pour les médias. Il faisait régulièrement la une des journaux à scandales qui se plaisaient à diffuser la rumeur selon laquelle il avait enfin connu le changement rumeur qui jusqu'à présent s'était toujours révélée fausse mais témoignait de l'impatience avec lequel le monde attendait de connaître l'identité de l'heureuse élue qui partagerait l'existence de ce célibataire tant convoité.

Durant le peu de temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour le reconnaître, Edward Cullen avait descendu l'escalier sans un regard envers le monde qui l'entourait, comme absorbé par son monde intérieur. Les visages des nouveaux étudiants se tournaient vers lui, curieux d'apercevoir pour la première fois la célébrité de l'université les autres, apparemment habitués à sa présence lui accordaient moins d'attention mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers lui. Au moment où il passa devant moi, je baissais la tête, soucieuse qu'il ne me surprenne pas alors que je l'observais. En vérité cette précaution était inutile car il ne sembla même pas avoir pris conscience de mon existence. J'eus seulement le temps de sentir la faible brise provoquée par sa marche rapide avant qu'il ne poursuive son chemin, tel un bateau suivant son cap.

Ainsi eu lieu ma première rencontre avec Edward Cullen, si l'on pouvait seulement appeler cela une rencontre. Elle me laissa un sentiment semblable à celui que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais aperçu dans la rue mon auteur favori. Je l'avais vu de loin, il souriait à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, ignorant le fait que, quelque part dans la foule, quelqu'un l'observait et l'avait reconnu. Être connu, ou du moins reconnu sans connaître en retour, là était le paradoxe de la célébrité. Je me plaisais dans ce rôle d'observatrice anonyme, sans existence et sans influence auprès de ces personnages autour desquels tant de personnes gravitaient. Cela correspondait bien à ma nature timide et observatrice. Interagir avec gens me semblait parfois difficile mais je me nourrissais de tous ces petits détails que personne ne remarquait, ils étaient pour moi comme les centimes que l'on trouve parterre dans la rue ces petites pièces auxquelles personne ne fait attention mais dont la somme a, au bout du compte, une certaine valeur.

Mais je ne savais pas encore que la vie, le destin, ou encore le hasard n'allaient pas en rester là et allaient laisser sur mon chemin beaucoup plus de centimes que prévus, en particulier concernant un certain Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Les personnages de cette histoire de m'appartiennent évidemment pas puisqu'ils ont été créés par Stephenie Meyer, mais je les utilise pour matérialiser les fruits de mon imagination, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**A très bientôt :)**

**Una**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Lorsque je fus arrivée en haut des escaliers, je plongeais à nouveau le nez dans mon plan, cherchant désespérément le couloir où se trouvait ma chambre. Après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à déchiffrer le petit morceau de papier, qui, je le savais, aurait déjà l'air usé à la fin de la semaine, je m'apprêtais à m'engager dans le couloir de droite, où ma chambre devait se trouver. Le bâtiment était toujours aussi magnifique, le parquet sombre était en partie recouvert d'une moquette épaisse d'un bordeaux foncé, destinée, je le supposais, à étouffer les bruits de pas. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur crème et ornés de cadres dont je m'approchais pour en admirer le contenu. Il s'agissait de reproductions de gravures de Gustave Doré illustrant les Contes de Perrault. Je ne savais pas qui avait été responsable de la décoration mais cette personne avait un goût certain et un humour subtil. J'avais l'impression que les contes étaient là pour, certes, faire allusion à l'enfance mais aussi au recommencement que constituait l'entrée à l'Université. Ici nous ne savions plus rien, il fallait tout recommencer, tout réapprendre nous étions à nouveau des enfants au moment même où nous entrions dans la vie adulte. C'était un message d'humilité qui me rappelait la devise de l'université : « Plus nous savons de choses, plus nous avons conscience de ce à quoi se réduit notre savoir. »

Trainant difficilement ma valise et mes étuis à musique, je parcourais lentement le couloir, tout en cherchant mon numéro de chambre sur chacune des portes. Je bénissais intérieurement celui qui m'avait attribué une chambre au premier étage, m'épargnant de porter, encore une fois, toutes mes affaires dans l'escalier.

Apparemment, beaucoup d'étudiants avaient déjà pris possession des lieux et la décoration s'en ressentait. La plupart des entrées des appartements étaient recouvertes de photos et d'images en tout genre. Je passais devant une porte sur laquelle se trouvait un panneau avec l'inscription suivante : « Ici vivent Mike Newton et Eric Yorkie, pour toutes celles que ça intéresseraient voici les numéros des beaux gosses de l'étage : 0625347859 et 0647593704». Un rire m'échappa face à ce déluge de narcissisme alors que je me promettais d'éviter, à l'avenir, de longer cette porte de trop près.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches j'arrivais enfin devant la porte où était inscrit le numéro 184. Tendue à l'idée de faire la connaissance de ma colocataire, je prenais une grande inspiration avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je m'interrompis soudainement lorsque je découvris qu'elle semblait déjà avoir pris très à cœur sa mission de customisation de notre porte. Sur une grande affiche rouge collée sur le panneau de bois, s'étalaient de larges lettres dorées : « Isabella et Alice, les deux filles les plus géniales de cette université ! ». Décidément, les étudiants de Forks semblaient avoir un talent particulier pour les slogans. Avant même de la connaître, cette fille commençait déjà à me faire peur. Assez angoissée à l'idée de ce que j'allais trouver derrière la porte, je frappais néanmoins trois petits coups hésitants.

Immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit. Devant moi ce trouvait une petite jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts. Ses immenses yeux verts se détachaient de manière singulière sur sa peau blanche aux pommettes rosées. Alice avait tout simplement l'air d'une petite poupée en porcelaine, elle en avait même l'attitude habillée d'une robe légère en soie beige et les pieds chaussés d'escarpins à talons, elle semblait tout droit sorti d'une vitrine de collectionneur. Pourtant, je compris rapidement qu'elle avait tout d'une poupée, sauf le caractère.

« Isabella ! C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama-t-elle en bondissant presque vers moi.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle m'enveloppait déjà de ses petits bras de porcelaine, me serrant contre elle à m'étouffer. Sa taille n'était certainement pas proportionnelle à sa force physique et encore moins à son enthousiasme.

Peu habituée à ce genre de démonstration, je ne réussis qu'à esquisser un sourire, légèrement déboussolée par toutes ces effusions.

« Tu as vu l'affiche sur la porte ? C'est génial non ? « Elle rouvrit la porte pour me la montrer, un large sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de malice. « Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne manière de t'accueillir, car nous allons passer toute l'année scolaire ensemble, et peut être même que si nous nous entendons bien, nous pourrons être colocataires durant toute la licence ? » Ajouta-t-elle, tapant des mains d'excitations et attendant ma réponse, suspendue à mes lèvres.

Complètement abasourdie et ne sachant comme réagir, je répondis simplement « Pourquoi pas ? » avec un sourire hésitant. Cela suffit apparemment à la convaincre, puisqu'elle continua à virevolter dans l'appartement.

« Ta chambre est celle de gauche, et moi je suis dans celle de droite ! » J'ai déjà rangé toutes mes affaires ce matin, mon frère m'a aidé à tout monter jusqu'ici. Je peux t'aider à déballer tes bagages si tu veux ? »

Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie que l'on m'aide, me sentant plus à l'aise à l'idée de me débrouiller toute seule mais elle me regarda avec un air de chien battu et je n'eu pas le cœur de refuser. Elle ressemblait à ces enfants à qui personne ne peut refuser quoi que ce soit, beaucoup trop adorables pour leur propre bien. Un instant j'eu peur qu'elle soit en réalité un véritable tyran mais après réflexion, je décidais que si c'était le cas, autant la mettre de mon côté dès le début de l'année si je devais passer les neuf mois suivants avec elle. Et puis, pour tout dire, je savais très bien qu'il me fallait une amie qui me fasse sortir un peu de ma coquille, me pousse à aller vers l'extérieur et vers les autres. Alice avait l'air de s'être parfaitement désignée par elle-même pour jouer ce rôle.

Ma chambre avait l'air très bien isolée, ce qui risquait de s'avérer fort utile lors de la pratique de mes instruments. Elle était très lumineuse et une large fenêtre donnait sur le Parc de l'Université, me rappelant au souvenir de ma campagne natale. Les murs étaient blancs et les étagères vides mais je savais qu'une fois que j'aurais personnalisé l'espace, je m'y sentirais comme chez moi, cette pièce avait quelque chose d'apaisant et c'est ce dont j'avais besoin, un petit havre de paix où je pourrais me ressourcer et où rien ne pourrait m'atteindre. La chambre était plutôt grande, pourtant, après y avoir déposé tous mes instruments de musique, l'espace se révélait déjà considérablement amputé. Quand j'ouvris ma valise Alix poussa des hauts-cris.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu as plus de livres que de vêtements dans cette valise ».

« Oui, répondis-je un peu gênée, je n'avais pas beaucoup de place alors j'ai dû abandonner des vêtements pour emporter une partie de ma bibliothèque avec moi, je pensais racheter certaines choses sur place ».

Alice m'observa quelques instants avec un regard perçant qui commença presque à m'effrayer avant que sa bouche se fende d'un sourire éclatant.

« Toi et moi, nous allons faire du shopping » déclara-t-elle dans un grand éclat de rire. « Étant donné l'état de cette chambre, je suppose que tu étudies la musique et la littérature, je me trompe ? ».

« Non c'est bien ça », je lui posais à mon tour la question.

« J'ai décidé d'étudier le stylisme et l'économie, mon rêve est de créer ma propre marque de vêtements» m'expliqua-t-elle, soudainement beaucoup plus calme. Je compris que ce projet lui tenait à cœur et qu'elle n'était pas seulement une charmante poupée très sociable mais bien une jeune femme très intelligente. L'économie n'était pas une matière simple et la mode, un véritable monde de requins. J'étais persuadée qu'Alice regorgeait de ressources insoupçonnées et je dû bien m'avouer que cela me rassurait. J'appréciais son enthousiasme qui contrastait tellement avec ma nature contemplative, mais j'étais également heureuse à l'idée de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui prenait autant ses études au sérieux que moi.

« Il faudra que tu me montres tes créations alors … » lui répondis-je, sincèrement intéressée.

Son visage s'illumina encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Avec grand plaisir ! Je pourrai même créer quelques vêtements pour toi si tu en as envie ? ».

Elle m'observait, dans l'attente d'une réponse, ses yeux grands ouverts comme l'auraient été ceux d'une enfant. A cet instant, j'eus l'impression qu'il se dégageait d'elle comme une certaine forme de vulnérabilité une fragilité qu'elle dissimulait derrière un excès de bonne humeur. Sa main se porta instinctivement à sa pierre runique, comme pour se rassurer. Je pouvais la distinguer derrière ses doigts minuscules elle était toute petite et ovale, d'un beau jaune orangé iridescent quand elle la relâcha, je pu observer qu'elle était ornée d'une seule et unique rune au motif tourbillonnant, la rune du soleil. Je pensais immédiatement que ce motif lui était parfaitement approprié, elle était définitivement une personne solaire. Brûlant de l'intérieur et éclairant le monde extérieur de ses rayons je sentais déjà au fond de moi que ça chaleur me faisait du bien.

« Bien sûr », répondis-je sincèrement. « Je suis impatiente de te servir de modèle » ajoutais-je en plaisantant bien que je ne sois absolument pas convaincue de mes compétences en ce domaine.

Elle ne répondit rien mais ces yeux pétillèrent et contrairement aux sourires à pleines dents qu'elle m'avait adressés plus tôt, ce fût cette fois une expression plus douce qui se peignit sur son visage.

Après quelques secondes, elle m'adressa à nouveau la parole : « Ça te dit d'aller manger un morceau ? Je meurs de faim ! ».

« Très bonne idée » répondis-je. « L'effort de monter tous mes bagages jusqu'ici m'a creusé l'appétit ! »

Alors que nous longions le couloir pour nous rendre à la cafeteria, Alice me montra notre boîte aux lettres commune située dans un recoin du mur. Le petit écriteau avec mon nom était déjà là et je remarquais celui d'Alice, juste en dessous du mien. Par curiosité j'y jetais un coup d'œil avant de hausser les sourcils : Alice Cullen. Étonnée, je tournais la tête vers elle. Elle ne sembla pas surprise de ma réaction et avec un petit soupir qui témoignait d'énièmes justifications, elle déclara : « Oui je sais ce que tu penses, Cullen comme CULLEN, Edward et mon frère ». Et sur ce, elle se détourna pour poursuivre son chemin dans le couloir. Je restais interdite un moment une chose était sure, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à son frère, autant moralement que physiquement. Elle était aussi extravertie que lui semblait hors du monde. Enfin non, ils avaient bien une chose en commun, leurs beaux yeux verts.

Après cette réflexion, j'accélérais le pas pour la rattraper. Décidément, dans cette université un Cullen en cachait un autre et je n'étais pas encore au bout de mes surprises.

* * *

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de recevoir des encouragements. Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux reviews des guests mais sachez qu'elles me sont allées droit au cœur alors n'hésitez pas à recommencer ;)**

**Le prochain chapitre sera marqué par l'apparition d'un certain gentleman (ou pas) :p**

**A très bientôt.**

**Una**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Mon petit repas avec Alice n'avait fait que confirmer la première impression qu'elle m'avait laissée celle d'une personne habitée par la joie de vivre, généreuse et enthousiaste. Je n'avais pas l'impression que cet enthousiasme était forcé mais j'avais la curieuse intuition qu'au fil du temps Alice avait tissé autour d'elle un réseau d'ondes favorables, de bonne humeur et de dynamisme dans le but de se protéger, de se convaincre que tout irait bien. Elle savait le dissimuler de manière extrêmement habile mais je sentais en elle une faille, une fissure craquelant ce vernis si minutieusement mis en place. Alice avait choisi une tactique intelligente, plutôt que de simuler une normalité à laquelle elle ne pouvait s'identifier, elle avait choisi de camoufler sa fragilité par un esprit d'initiative et une confiance en soi très affirmée. Pourtant, je n'étais pas dupe et je savais pertinemment que si j'étais capable de percevoir son subterfuge, c'était parce que moi aussi, à ma manière, j'avais toutes sortes de barrières érigées autour de moi.

Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes réflexions à ce sujet, Alice m'interrompis :

« Alors, tu ne m'écoutes plus ? J'étais en train de te demander si tu avais jeté un coup d'œil à ton emploi du temps pour demain, dit-elle en agitant une main devant moi pour me sortir de ma torpeur.

« Pas encore » répondis-je en cherchant dans mon sac le document que m'avait donné la secrétaire de l'université quelques heures plus tôt. Après avoir finalement réussi à mettre la main dessus, je l'observais pendant quelques secondes.

« Je commence par un cours d'initiation à la philosophie à dix heure, ensuite j'ai une pause d'une heure puis j'ai mon cours de pratique musicale avant de terminer par de la littérature anglaise du dix-neuvième siècle » déclarais-je avec un large sourire, ce programme me donnait déjà envie de recouvrir mes cahiers de notes et de mon plonger dans les livres.

« Je ne t'avais pas encore vu sourire aussi sincèrement ! » s'exclama Alice. « On dirait une enfant dans un magasin de jouets » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. « Moi je commence par un cours de dessin de mode et après la pause de midi j'ai seulement un cours de marketing, on se retrouve lorsque tu as terminé ta journée ? Je pourrais te faire découvrir la ville ? »

« Super idée ! » répondis-je, j'avais impatience de découvrir Forks, ses monuments, ses musées, son parc célèbre, ses disquaires et ses librairies. De plus, j'étais persuadée qu'Alice serait la guide idéale étant native de la ville.

Alice et moi continuâmes à discuter des heures durant de cette année qui commençait, impatientes de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain lors du début des cours. Effarées de constater que l'après-midi était bien entamée, nous retournâmes dans notre appartement pour finir d'installer toutes nos affaires et en profiter pour faire encore davantage connaissance. La journée se termina tranquillement, Alice et moi passâmes la soirée sur notre canapé tout neuf à regarder les épisodes d'une série stupide en dévorant un pot de glace au chocolat. Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux d'une première journée à l'université et j'attendais le début des cours avec impatience.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais tôt, ayant pris de l'avance pour être sûr de ne pas arriver en retard. Après nous être préparées, Alice et moi descendîmes à la cafeteria prendre notre petit déjeuner. Vingt minutes avant mon cours de philosophie, je me décidais à rejoindre l'amphithéâtre.

« Je vais y aller Alice, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ? »

« Ça marche ! J'y vais aussi mais ma salle est de l'autre côté alors je t'abandonne ici on se retrouve à l'appartement ce soir ! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant alors qu'elle avalait la dernière bouchée de son pain-au-chocolat.

« D'accord » répondis-je en sortant le plan de l'université de mon sac. Cette dernière était immense et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à repérer l'amphithéâtre où je devais me rendre sur le plan. Après avoir erré dans les couloirs durant quinze bonnes minutes j'arrivais devant l'amphithéâtre numéro trois environ deux minutes avant le début du cours, passablement essoufflée et surtout contrarié d'être arrivée presque en retard. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle, je fus soulagée de constater que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. La pièce était déjà pleine à craquer, et pourtant, sa capacité était d'au moins deux-cents places, apparemment ce cours avait beaucoup de succès. Il ne restait que quelques sièges libres au second rang, le premier étant étrangement complet, alors qu'habituellement les étudiants l'évitaient, préférant ne pas être trop près de l'enseignant. Après avoir contraint un certain nombre de personnes à se lever pour me laisser passer, je réussis à atteindre la place du fond de la rangée située près de la fenêtre, j'étais bien contente d'être assise ici car un peu d'air frais me ferait du bien. J'eus à peine le temps de m'asseoir et de sortir mes affaires de mon sac qu'un silence de mort pris possession de l'assemblée. Intriguée, je levais immédiatement la tête de mon cahier pour en déterminer la raison et je manquais de laisser échapper une exclamation.

En face de moi, sur l'estrade, se trouvait Edward Cullen. Sa haute silhouette se dégageait parfaitement devant le large tableau noir. Il ne prononça pas un mot, n'esquissa pas un sourire mais son regard d'émeraude se fit scrutateur alors qu'il balayait du regard la foule présente devant lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se présenter, chacun dans cette salle connaissait son nom. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander le silence, celui-ci s'était imposé de lui-même, comme une évidence face à cet homme dont la présence semblait occuper tout l'espace. Il n'avait rien à faire d'autre que d'être là pour que l'atmosphère vibre d'une tension latente, comme un élastique tendu prêt à lâcher à tout instant. Chaque étudiant de la salle le fixait, deux-cent paire d'yeux étaient tournées vers lui et pourtant c'est nous qui ployions sous le poids de son regard. Je réalisais alors qu'Edward Cullen ne faisait pas partie de ces gens qui avait peur de la confrontation, il la recherchait car il savait que des deux partis, il serait toujours celui à l'emporter. Il avait l'attitude de celui qui détient le pouvoir et se sait indétrônable, son intelligence était une arme fatale.

Je sentais la tension grimper dans l'amphithéâtre, à peine interrompue par le son d'une respiration un peu plus prononcée, d'un toussotement ou le bruit d'un moustique obstiné en train d'entrer en collision avec l'ampoule brûlante du plafond, provocant sa propre perte. Lorsque l'atmosphère de la salle fût à ce point saturée d'électricité que quelques personnes commencèrent à se lancer discrètement des regards en coin, attendant avec impatience le moment où une parole viendrait briser le silence pesant sa voix résonna telle la sentence d'un juge, irrévocable :

« Qu'est-ce que le désir ? »

Deux jeunes filles du premier rang situées juste devant moi pouffèrent discrètement mais apparemment pas assez pour que le regard du professeur ne se pointe sur elle.

« Mesdemoiselles », les interpella-t-il, « Vous semblez détenir la réponse, je vous écoute » déclara-t-il d'un ton mielleux qui contrastait avec la lueur froide et acide qu'avaient pris ses yeux verts.

« Eh bien c'est évident » répondit l'une d'entre elle avec un sourire arrogant, « C'est le sentiment que ressent un homme ou une femme lorsqu'il ou elle est intéressé par un membre du sexe opposé ».

« C'est une manière de voir les choses » répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier, « mais c'est une vision simpliste et réductrice » ajouta-t-il en se détournant l'air soudain plus sévère. « Si vous décidez de suivre ce cours et surtout, d'obtenir une note correcte à votre examen de fin de semestre, il va falloir cesser de penser unilatéralement. Nous sommes dans un cours de philosophie ici, pas dans un salon de thé pour jeunes femmes en quête d'excitation intellectuelle » ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme.

« Alors, qui d'autre ? » continua-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil ? Pendant quelques instants le silence régna à nouveau jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un derrière moi se décide à hausser timidement la main.

« Oui ? »

« Le désir, c'est vouloir quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il presque comme une interrogation.

« Soyez sûr de vous jeune homme, je ne mors pas » ajouta-t-il, « Vous êtes sur la bonne voie, mais vouloir quoi ? »

Je compris alors que le professeur Cullen ne tolérait pas la stupidité, ou plutôt, les réponses préconçues et non réfléchies. Sa question était un piège, et la première personne à y avoir répondu était tombée dedans la tête la première, offrant une réponse automatique. La philosophie était une science de la réflexion, le but étant de donner une réponse construite après avoir réfléchi à la question et en avoir considéré tous les aspects. Je commençais à entrevoir la méthode d'Edward Cullen il cherchait à nous débarrasser de nos automatismes, de ces réponses toutes faites imprimées dans nos esprits depuis l'enfance et qui faisaient trop souvent obstacle à la véritable réponse, s'il y en avait une. Son but était de nous faire réfléchir par nous-même, de développer notre sens critique, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas au passage d'être passablement effrayant.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, plusieurs personnes tentèrent leur chance, proposant plusieurs pistes pour répondre à la question pendant que moi-même je réfléchissais sur le sujet, cherchant une définition adéquate. Ce cours était véritablement passionnant, j'avais déjà étudié la philosophie au lycée, mais jamais de cette manière-là, le cours consistant majoritairement en l'étude de textes. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward Cullen ne cherchait pas à nous imposer la connaissance mais bien à nous en montrer le chemin. Il était extrêmement exigent mais dans le but de nous pousser à aller au-delà de nos préjugés, des barrières que la société nous avait fixées, en exploitant nos capacités au maximum. Je comprenais pourquoi tant de gens le considéraient comme un génie malgré son caractère exécrable et surtout pourquoi autant d'étudiants avaient choisi ce cours. Apparemment une partie des personnes présentes, et particulièrement les jeunes filles du premier rang, semblaient être là pour une tout autre raison qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la philosophie en elle-même mais davantage avec le physique du professeur qui l'enseignait. Leurs espoirs semblaient s'être réduits à néant suite à la performance de leur camarade située devant moi. Elle avait voulu jouer à la plus maline et elle avait perdu mais les autres n'avaient apparemment pas renoncé.

C'est alors qu'une autre main se leva quelque part à ma droite pour répondre.

« Le désir ne pourrait-il pas être assimilé au besoin ? » Demanda une jeune fille. Elle était assise sur sa chaise dans une pause parfaite, ses longs cheveux blonds se répandant en douces ondulations sur ses épaules arrondies.

Le professeur Cullen l'observa un instant avant de répondre : « Vous pointez du doigt un problème intéressant Mademoiselle Denali, avant de se demander ce qu'est le désir, on peut en effet se demander ce qui le différencie du besoin. »

Alors qu'il commençait à approfondir ce sujet que j'avais déjà abordé l'an dernier lors de mon cours de terminal, j'entendis le chant d'un merle par la fenêtre. Il était à la fois doux et joyeux, comme un matin de printemps alors que le soleil se lève, léchant de ses rayons les brins d'herbes encore recouverts de rosée. Décidée à ne pas en perdre une miette et convaincue que je pourrais m'en inspirer pour composer une jolie mélodie, j'écoutais attentivement l'oiseau avant de dessiner à la hâte une portée dans la marge de mon cahier pour y transcrire la mélodie. Une fois l'opération terminée, j'écoutais encore quelques secondes le chant de l'oiseau avant de me tourner à nouveau vers le professeur et de me replonger dans les affres de la philosophie.

Alors que je levais les yeux, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais le silence régnait à nouveau dans la salle et le regard d'Edward Cullen était posé sur moi. Pendant mes quelques minutes de distraction, il s'était rapproché du premier rang et se trouvait maintenant à moins d'un mettre de ma place, me fixant d'un air glacial, le visage fermé. Je sentis la totalité du sang de mon corps me monter à la tête et mon cœur faire un bon dans ma poitrine. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors que je réalisais que les cent-quatre vingt dix-neuf autres personnes présentes dans l'amphithéâtre avaient le visage tourné vers moi.

« Mademoiselle ? » commença-t-il d'un ton à me glacer le sang, « Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Complètement paniqué, je ne parvenais pas à ouvrir la bouche.

« Eh bien, êtes-vous muette ? Vous esprit vagabonde mais vous n'êtes pas capable d'aligner deux mots ? Comme c'est charmant » susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux qui me fit l'effet d'un sifflement de serpent.

« Alors une réponse ? » dit-il en haussant le ton.

« Je … je ne faisais rien Monsieur » répondis-je en bégayant.

« Un mensonge ? observa-t-il et soudain un sourire de prédateur s'étala sur son visage. « Vous savez qu'en philosophie le mensonge est proscrit ? Donnez-moi votre cahier » asséna-t-il.

J'avais tellement honte que j'en avais la nausée, les mains tremblantes je lui tendais mon cahier.

Il l'observa un moment. Et son regard revint rapidement vers moi, « Qu'avez-vous écrit ici ? » asséna-t-il. Il pointait du doigt mes notes.

Avalant difficilement ma salive, je répondis : « J'ai pris le cours en note Monsieur ».

« Parlez plus fort ! »

« J'ai pris le cours en note » recommençais-je.

« Dans la langue de Phoenix ? » répondit-il avec un air narquois.

« Oui, c'est ma langue maternelle »

« Et tous ces gribouillis, c'est aussi votre langue maternelle répondit-il sa voix déformée par une ironie aussi mordante que de l'acide. Il pointait du doigt la portée que j'avais dessinée un peu plus tôt. »

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de disparaître six pieds sous terre alors que je murmurais « Non Monsieur ».

« Plus fort ! »

« Non Monsieur ! »

« Très bien », répondit-il et en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il déchira la page de mon cahier avant de la rouler en boule et de la lancer d'un tir parfait dans la poubelle. »

« Ça, Mademoiselle, c'est ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne se concentrent pas durant mon cours. Ici on réfléchit, on ne rêvasse pas. Sinon, on laisse sa place aux autres. Au tableau ! »

Cette fois, mon haut le cœur se fit plus violent alors que la bile me remontait dans la gorge. Le tableau était ma terreur absolue depuis que j'avais l'âge d'aller à l'école, je détestais par-dessous tout me retrouver devant la totalité de la classe à résoudre des problèmes alors même que mon cerceau se refusait à fonctionner correctement sous l'effet du stress. Je blêmis à l'idée de me retrouver face à une assemblée de deux-cents personnes.

« Qu'attendez-vous ? »

Comme dans un cauchemar je me levais, parcourait à nouveau la rangée dans le sens inverse avant de me diriger vers l'estrade et de monter les quelques marches jusqu'au tableau.

Le Professeur Cullen s'était pendant ce temps nonchalamment assis contre une des tables du premier rang.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que le désir Mademoiselle? » Je me sentis blêmir alors que son visage s'animait d'un large sourire je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il me faisait subir et qu'il y prenait un immense plaisir. En le regardant ainsi jouir de ma souffrance, je compris pour la première fois ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on haïssait quelqu'un de tout son être. Je le détestais tellement à cet instant précis que j'aurais littéralement pu entrer en combustion.

Il continuait à me narguer de son sourire sadique alors que je sentais la panique m'envahir et les quelques pensées rationnelles qui me restaient s'évaporer de mon esprit. Je n'avais strictement aucune idée de réponse.

Il resta là, assis à me regarder me noyer dans ma détresse. Il me faisait l'effet d'un spectateur de film d'horreur au cinéma bien installé dans son fauteuil, riant alors que des personnes se faisaient découper à la tronçonneuse sur l'écran, il ne lui manquait plus que le pop corn.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent des siècles, il se remit debout et me tourna le dos pour s'adresser à la classe.

« A votre avis, que désire-t-elle en ce moment ? Disparaître ?» et il esquissa à rire moqueur, rapidement suivi par la totalité de salle.

Il avait raison je souhaitais bien disparaître, faire comme si tout cela n'était jamais arrivé, retrouver ma place, mes notes et oublier ce stupide merle. Je regrettais déjà toutes les éloges que j'avais pu formuler à propos de ses méthodes pédagogiques, cet homme était tout simplement un sadique. Il n'était pas hors du monde ou introverti comme j'avais pu le penser, c'était un véritable sociopathe.

C'est alors qu'une connexion miraculeuse se fit dans mon esprit, je connaissais la réponse à sa question et il m'avait, lui-même, mise sur la voie. Ce que je désirais plus que tout, c'était de descendre de cette estrade et retrouver la sécurité de ma place près de la fenêtre, parce que celle-ci me manquait. Je réalisais alors que cet état de fait était applicable dans tous les cas.

Je déclarais : « Le désir est la volonté de combler un manque ».

Il cessa soudainement de rire et se retourna brusquement vers moi, toute trace d'humour ayant déserté son visage. « Répétez ! » Et il s'avança de quelques pas.

« Le désir est la volonté de combler un manque » répétai-je un peu plus fort.

Je vis ses pupilles s'écarquiller de stupeur et soudain la sonnerie qui marquait la fin du cours retentit. Il cligna des yeux, comme un homme hypnotisé sortant d'une transe alors que tous les étudiants se levaient dans un vaste brouhaha pour évacuer la salle.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre, figée comme une statue de sel. Il m'observait toujours, les sourcils froncés cette fois, ses yeux verts me dévisageant ouvertement.

Je pris tout à coup conscience que presque tous les élèves avaient désertés l'amphithéâtre et me décidait à sortir de ma pétrification pour descendre récupérer mes affaires que j'enfournais au hasard dans mon sac dans le but de sortir au plus vite de cet enfer, car c'était bien le diable que j'avais en face de moi.

A l'instant même où je franchissais le seuil et avant que j'ai pu mettre le pied dans le couloir salvateur, sa voix retentit : « Mademoiselle ? » Je me retournais, terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il allait à nouveau me faire subir.

« Mademoiselle ? » répéta-t-il d'un ton interrogatif.

Je marmonnais : « Swan »

« Mademoiselle Swan » prononça-t-il en s'approchant de moi. « Je vous interdis formellement d'abandonner ce cours, je veux vous revoir ici lundi prochain, à la même place, suis-je clair ? »

Je ne regardais pas son visage alors que je hochais la tête mais fixait sa pierre runique qui oscillait autour de son cou au rythme de ses respirations. Elle était aussi obscure que l'était son âme pensais-je avant de disparaître sans attendre dans le couloir.

Mon calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Tout d'abord je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris etc. Sachez que cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir :)  
**

**Ensuite, un petit rectificatif suite à la remarque d'une lectrice concernant le premier chapitre; un réparateur ou un fabricant de piano ne s'appelle pas un luthier, mais un facteur, le luthier s'occupant uniquement de la fabrication des instruments à cordes portables.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, je réponds toujours :)  
**

**A bientôt.**

**Una**


End file.
